ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Cody Webb
Cody Webb & Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Rumble is a crossover fighting game developed by Papaya Studio and published by Capcom, for Nintendo 3DS, Wii, Playstation 3, and Xbox 360. It is also a spin-off game of Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion and Nicktoons: Punch Time Explosion Gameplay Cody Webb & Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Rumble is similar to Super Smash Bros. series. Up to four players control a character and fight on a multi-tiered 2D stage. Players may use various items that appear randomly to get the fighting edge over their opponent. Additionally, the stage may use set elements in order to take out other players. When players strike one another, glowing orbs will fall out of them. If players collect enough of these orbs, they will fill up their special meter that unleashes a powerful "All-Star Super Toon Rumble" attack against their opponents. For example, Sonic The Hedgehog will gather chaos emeralds to become Super Sonic. When fighting characters can team up with certain assist characters, they will do Synergy attacks. For example, SpongeBob and Patrick Star can team up with Bridgette (from Total Drama) as they surf the waves on thier opponents. Solo Mode Story Mode The Game features a new story mode. Experience an original cross-over storyline to blow your mind! As the main characters, Cody Webb and the Cartoon heroes, they will battle against a mysterious evil threat, who is led by The Evil TV Remote Control, that is causing the Cartoon villains to join forces and universes to take over for the invasion. Some of the enemy characters appeared in previous Cartoon shows, such as the Verminious Snaptrap from TUFF Puppy ''and an army of parasprites from ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. Also, to play in Co-Op mode, activate all co-op controllers, and then select "co-op" from the Story Mode menu. Then, choose the number of co-op players. You can come back to this menu at any time during your adventure to adjust co-op settings. Plot Arcade Mode Play through each character's unique story line! Continue to climb the ladder as you battle enemy after until you reach the top. Event Mode Event mode is a special challenge that were first introduced as a set of 50 single player tasks in Cody Webb & Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Rumble. Each event puts the player into a scenario with special conditions and a certain objective. The player must complete the objective in order to complete the events, and the game records the completion and "score" of each event. Training Mode Practice with your favorite characters and choose the AI behavior. Also, Training mode allows the player to spawn any items and assist characters, change gameplay speed, and alter the number of computer players on screen without ever having to leave the match. Battle Mode In addition to the multiplayer mode, Cody Webb & Cartoon All-Stars Super Toon Rumble ''features other multiplayer modes and options in Battle mode. '''Standard Mode -' The players fight against up to three other human or CPU opponents with standard rules in one of 40 different battle arenas. 'Custom Mode -' You will customize time, lives, items, and assist characters to create unique battles. 'Stamina Mode -' The players fight against up to three other human or CPU opponents with "life bars" which must be depleted to defeat characters. Once a character reaches 0HP or are KO'd, they are out of the game. When the character reaches 0HP, the character flashes red. 'Coin Mode -' Gold coins are worth ten, silver coins are worth five, and bronze coins are worth one. Whenever a player gets KO'd, other human or CPU opponents loses half of their coins. The player with the most coins when time runs out wins. 'Drones Mode -' The players must compete against up to 3 CPU's or friends while fighting off wave after wave of drones. 'Tournament Mode -' The players battle against each other in turns. Several options can be chosen for tournaments, including: *The number of competitors in a tournament *The number of computers and humans in a tournament *How many players fight in each tournament match *How stages are selected *The CPU level of computer players *Individual custom rules for matches AI Difficulty - You will choose how difficult the CPU opponents are. Vault 'Records -' Displays the fastest victory times for each completed stage from all 13 levels of Story Mode. 'Stats -' Displays both Story and Battle Mode results on the selected Profile. 'Movies -' Replay the movies that have been unlocked through Story Mode. 'Bios -' View character models as well as a detailed description about each character. Store Earn points for defeating opponents, picking up Power cubes, and finishing story mode levels quickly. Spend your points here. 'Level -' New levels to use in Battle Mode. *Drawn Together: Make-A-Point Land *The Marvelous Misadventures Of Flapjack: Candied Island *My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic: Cloudsdale *SpongeBob SquarePants: The Chum Bucket *My Life as a Teenage Robot: Cluster Prime 'Costume -' 2 Alternate costumes for all 36 characters. *Cody Webb: 1). Lord Kabong 2). Mario Cody (Wii only), Cowboy Cody *Wooldoor: 1). PJ's Wooldoor 2). Sidekick Wooldoor *Buttercup: 1). Butch 2). Mange *Flapjack: 1). Sardine Flapjack 2). Pancake *Captain K'nuckles: 1). Captain K'neecaps 2). Sardine K'nuckles *Twilight Sparkle: 1). Gala dress Twilight 2). Future Twilight Sparkle *Pinikie Pie: 1). Gala dress Pinkie 2). Chicken Pinkie *Applejack: 1). Gala dress Applejack 2). Scarecrow Applejack *Rarity: 1). Gala dress Rarity 2). Lady Rarity *Bubbles: 1). Boomer 2). Harmony Bunny *Blossom: 1). Brick 2). Liberty Belle *SpongeBob and Patrick: 1). Cavemen SpongeBob and Patrick 2). Mermaid Man SpongeBob and Barnacle Boy Patrick *Stewie Griffin: 1). Black Stewie 2). Dog Stewie *Brian Griffin: 1). Monkey Brian 2). Human Brian *Ren & Stimpy: 1). Kilted Yaksmen Ren & Stimpy 2). Firedogs Ren & Stimpy *Cody: 1). Swimtrunks Cody 2). German Cody *Grim: 1). Clown Grim 2). Human Grim *Billy & Mandy: 1). Billybot & Mandroid 2). Mexican Wrestlers Billy & Mandy *Dudley Puppy: 1). Iron Mutt 2). Dr. Rabies *Kitty Katswell: 1). Shaven Kitty 2). Madame Katastrophe *Jenny/XJ9: 1). Hotrod Jenny 2). Retro Jenny *Sonic The Hedgehog: 1). Metal Sonic 2). Classic Sonic *Samurai Jack: 1). Ninja Jack 2). Mobster Jack *Captain Planet: 1). Captain Pollution 2). Armored Captain Planet *Verminous Snaptrap: 1). Camper Snaptrap 2). Awards host Snaptrap *The Shadow Blot: 1). The Phantom Blot 2). The Phantom Rainbow *Mojo Jojo: 1). Mojesha 2). Hobo Jojo *Peter Griffin: 1). Rufus Griffin 2). Pirate Peter *Johnny Bravo: 1). Caveman Johnny 2). Santa Johnny *Him: 1). Aerobics Him 2). Train contacter Him *Mr. Horse: 1). Suit Mr. Horse 2). Rubber Mr. Horse *Scotsman: 1). Highlander Scotsman 2). None *Hoss Delgado: 1). Boss Delguapo 2). Underfist Hoss *The Chameleon: 1). Jail Chameleon 2). Mummy Chameleon *Aku: 1). Creepy Aku 2). Human Aku *Derpy Hooves: 1). Derpy in bags 2). Mailmare Derpy 'Characters -' 9 brand new characters to use in any mode. *Peter Griffin *Johnny Bravo *Him *Mr. Horse *Scotsman *Hoss Delgado *The Chameleon *Aku *Derpy Hooves 'TV Clips -' Watch 50 different clips from your favorite Cartoon shows, including SpongeBob SquarePants, The Powerpuff Girls, Family Guy, ''and ''My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. *Clip 1: Drawn Together: God's Complex (Terms Of Endearment) *Clip 2: Drawn Together: God damn it I hate you (The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part 2) *Clip 3: Drawn Together: 100% Pure Bacon Taint (Little Orphan Hero) *Clip 4: Drawn Together: Everyone but Clara gets Raptured (Lost In Parking Space, Part 1) *Clip 5: Drawn Together: Scropion Casting (The One Wherein There Is a Big Twist, Part 2) *Clip 6: Drawn Together: Ling Ling's Lament (Gay Bash) *Clip 7: Flapjack: (Over The Moon) *Clip 8: Flapjack: Peppermint Flapjack (Candy Cassanova) *Clip 9: Flapjack: K'nuckles' reaction to Colonel's flip (Rye Ruv Rou) *Clip 10: My Life as a Teenage Robot: XJ9's 1st appearnce (It Came From Next Door) *Clip 11: My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny's repaint (The Great Unwashed) *Clip 12: My Life as a Teenage Robot: Jenny revived Birthday! (Armegendroid) *Clip 13: Jenny's Temper Tantrum (Raggedy Android) *Clip 14: Meet Jenny's sisters (Sibling Tsunami) *Clip 15: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Destroy Us All! (Attack Of The Clowns) *Clip 16: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: You stepping in my cornflakes? (Guess What's Coming to Dinner) *Clip 17: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy: Keeper of The Reaper first song lines (Keeper Of The Reaper) *Clip 18: MLP: FiM: The punch has been Spiked (Owl's Well That Ends Well) *Clip 19: MLP: FiM: Big MacIntosh speaks clearly (Ponyville Confedential) *Clip 20: MLP: FiM: Rarity's Destiny (The Cutiemark Chronicles) *Clip 21: MLP: FiM: Rarity Complainig and Whining (A Dog and a Pony Show) *Clip 22: MLP: FiM: Derpy Talks (The Last Stop) *Clip 23: MLP: FiM: You're... going to LOVE ME!!! (The Best Night Ever) *Clip 24: MLP: FiM: *Clip 25: SpongeBob SquarePants: You like krabby patties don't you Squidward? (Just One Bite) *Clip 26: SpongeBob SqaurePants: Who you calling pinhead? (Survival of the Idiots) *Clip 27: SpongeBob SquarePants: CHOCOLATE!!! (Chocolate With Nuts) *Clip 28: SpongeBob SqaurePants: Firmly Grasp It! (Jellyfishing) *Clip 29: The Ren & Stimpy Show: Happy, Happy Joy, Joy (Stimpy's Invention) *Clip 30: The Ren & Stimpy Show: Call The Police (Rubber Nipple Salesmen) *Clip 31: The Ren & Stimpy Show: President Ren (Stimpy's Fan Club) *Clip 32: The Ren & Stimpy Show: Stimpy loses it (Mad Dog Hoek and Killer Kadogen) *Clip 33: Johnny Bravo: Johnny Bravo finds himself a handsome guy (Date With An Antelope) *Clip 34: Johnny Bravo: Season 1 intro *Clip 35: Family Guy: Cool Hwhip (Barely Legeal) *Clip 36: Family Guy: Mom, mom, mom, mom, mommy, etc. (Stewie Loves Lois) *Clip 37: Family Guy: Peter on Ecstasy (Model Misbehavior) *Clip 38: The Powerpuff Girls: Bubbles becomes hardcore (Bubblevicious) *Clip 39: The Powerpuff Girls: (Los Dos Mojos) *Clip 40: The Powerpuff Girls: (The Powerpuff Girls' Best Rainy Day Adventure Ever) *Clip 41: The Powerpuff Girls: (Members Only) *Clip 42: TUFF Puppy: *Clip 43: TUFF Puppy: *Clip 44: TUFF Puppy: Kitty shaves herself (Hot Dog) *Clip 45: Total Drama Island: Cody to the rescue (Up The Creek) *Clip 46: Total Drama Action: You drop/spilled your chips/pop in my chips/pop (Master of Disasters) *Clip 47: Total Drama World Tour: Oh my gosh 2 Codys! (The Ex-Files) *Clip 48: Samuari Jack: Jack to the Future (The Begining, Part 1) *Clip 49: Samurai Jack: Scotsman's 20-second long insult (Samurai and The Scotsman) *Clip 50: Samurai Jack: Jack fights against Aku (Jack Versus Aku) Characters The playable characters who will appear from ''Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion ''are Flapjack, K'nuckles, The Powerpuff Girls, Mojo, Him, Grim, Billy & Mandy, Hoss, Samurai Jack, Scotsman, Aku, and Johnny Bravo. Fighters *Cody Webb *Wooldoor Sockbat *Buttercup *Flapjack *Captain K'nuckles *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *AppleJack *Rarity *Bubbles *Blossom *SpongeBob and Patrick *Stewie Griffin *Brian Griffin *Ren & Stimpy *Cody (Total Drama) *Grim *Billy & Mandy *Dudley Puppy *Kitty Katswell *Jenny/XJ9 *Sonic The Hedgehog *Samurai Jack *Captain Planet *Verminious Snaptrap *The Shadow Blot *Mojo Jojo *Peter Griffin *Johnny Bravo *Him *Mr. Horse *Scotsman *Hoss Delgado *The Chameleon *Aku *Derpy Hooves Assist Characters *Captain Hook *Ling-Ling *Princess Clara *Captain Hero *Spanky Ham *Peppermint Larry & Candy Wife *Rainbow Dash *Fluttershy *The Cutiemark Crusaders *Princess Celestia *Discord *Fuzzy Lumpkins *Squidward Tentacles *Eugene Krabs *Glen Quagmire *Powdered Toast Man *Owen *Geoff *Bridgette *Lindsay *Eva *Izzy *Dracula *Fred Fredburger *General Skarr *Keswick *Bird Brain *Misty *XJ8 *Shadow The Hedgehog (after unlocking Sonic) *Demongo Voice Cast *George Lowe - Announcer/Narrator (Space Ghost) *Cody Webb - Himself, Aku *James Arnold Taylor - Wooldoor Sockbat *E.G. Daily - Buttercup *Tara Strong - Bubbles, Twilight Sparkle, Princess Clara *Thurop Van Orman - Flapjack *Brain Doyle Murry - Captain K'nuckles *Corey Burton - Captain Hook, Bird Brain *Andrea Libman - Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy *Ashleigh Ball - Applejack, Rainbow Dash *Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity, Derpy Hooves *Catherine Cavadini - Blossom *Roger L. Jackson - Mojo Jojo *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants *Bill Fagerbakkee - Patrick Star *Seth MacFarlane - Peter Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Brian Griffin, Glen Quagmire *Billy West - Ren Hoek, Stimpy, Mr. Horse *Peter Oldring - Cody *Greg Eagles - Grim *Grey DeLisle - Mandy, Kitty Katswell, Princess Celestia *Richard Horvitz - Billy *Jerry Trainor - Dudley Puppy *Matthew W. Taylor - Snaptrap *Jeff Bennett - Johnny Bravo, Keswick, Mr. Smee, Peppermint Larry *Daran Norris - Cheif, The Chameleon *Janice Kaywaye - Jenny/XJ9 *Roger Craig Smith - Sonic The Hedgehog, Shadow The Hedgehog *Phil LaMarr - Samuari Jack, Dracula *Diedrich Bader - Hoss Delgado *John DiMaggio - Scotsman *Tom Kane - Him *Fred Tatasciore - The Shadow Blot *David Coburn - Captain Planet *Jess Harnell - Captain Hero *Adam Carolla - Spanky Ham *Abbey DeGregorio - Ling Ling *Nicole Oliver - Princess Celestia *Cathy Weseluck - Spike The Dragon *John De Lance - Discord *Jim Cummings - Fuzzy Lumpkins *Clancy Brown - Eugene Krabs *Gary Owens - Powdered Toast Man *Scott McCord - Owen *Katie Crown - Izzy *Julia Chantrey - Eva *Stephanie Anne-Mills - Lindsay *Dan Petronijevic - Geoff *Kristin Fairlee - Bridgette *C.H. Greenblatt - Fred Fredburger *Arimin Shermerman - General Skarr *Rob Pailsen - Bird Brain *Audrey Wasilewski - XJ8, Misty *Kevin Michael Richardson - Demongo Special Thanks *Ted Turner *Cody Webb *Dave Jesser *Matt Silverstien *Thruop Van Orman *Lauren Faust *Hasbro *Craig McCraken *Stephen Hillenberg *Seth MacFarlane *John Krisfilusci *Tom McGillis *Jennifer Pertesch *Maxwell Atoms *Butch Hartman *Rob Renzetti *Sega *Gennedy Tartakovsky *Van Partible Category:Crossover Video games Category:Capcom Category:Nickelodeon Category:Cartoon Network Category:My Little Pony Category:Sonic Series